1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image sensing module having a color filter exchanging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some current image capture devices may comprise a color filter exchanging system for shifting a work mode of the image capture devices between a day mode and a night mode. In detail, the color filter exchanging system comprises a visible light bandpass filter and an infrared bandpass filter, which can be selectively inserted between a lens module and an image sensor of the image capture devices. When an environment is bright enough, the color filter exchanging system inserts the visible light bandpass filter between the lens module and the image sensor so that the image capture device can capture color images. When the environment is too dark, the color filter exchanging system inserts the infrared bandpass filter between the lens module and the image sensor so that the image capture device can capture monochrome (i.e., infrared) images. However, the color filter exchanging system usually employs an electric motor to insert and withdraw the visible light bandpass filter and the infrared bandpass filter, thus resulting in a complicated and high-cost color filter exchanging system.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image sensing module which can overcome the described limitations.